logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Productions/On-Screen Logos
1994–2016 1994–1999= 1fFy2KvDFaG_NPBHfYn27w10324 (1).jpg b2da638495c4221fd6130a74e3da3c15.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-28-18h53m58s71.png|''What A Cartoon!'' (1995–1997) 3443bcdafdb164d4ed4af247c1bf990c.jpg|''The Moxy and Flea Show'' (1995) 9439bb63-a6d3-48c2-9856-2e4c496718cd.jpg|Cartoon Planet (1995) P0MPNGoK20Fu2WURTuuHvw22349.jpg|''Big Bag'' (1996-1998) 55bfa817-2178-4901-b8ba-a352563c38d2.jpg|Cartoon Planet (1997) Vlcsnap-2015-08-28-18h06m33s32.png|Zoom in variant (1997–1999), seen Johnny Bravo (seasons 1 and 2), Cow and Chicken (season 3), Dexter's Laboratory (several season 2 episodes), Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip, and sometimes, season 1 episodes of The Powerpuff Girls on Boomerang. |-| 1995–2001= |-| 1999–2016= NOTE: The animation shown on a gallery only refers to the speed or movement of circles coming out behind the 1992–2004 Cartoon Network logo. The 1992 CN logo, Service Mark/Trade Mark (SM/TM) symbols, and parent company byline, however, do not have an animation at all. 1999–2001; 2003–2016 (Time Warner byline version) 1999–Late 2014 (Service Mark (SM) symbol version) Cartoon Network Productions logo (1999-2016).jpg CNP 1999 logo.jpg|4:3/SD version (1999-2016) Gifit 1549391750112.gif|Animation Screenshotter--Ben10S1E1AndThenThereWere10intamil-23’20”.jpg|Squished version as seen on "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!" (2008/2009) The Powerpuff Girls' 10th anniversary special episode. Also used on shows' episodes that were produced before 2006 (if the aspect ratio is 16:9) Gifit 1549393073572.gif|Animation (squished version) f5f2f9dbe10daaf21a2e9d28567cc956.png|Same as the 16:9 version of the logo, but it uses the original speed of circles coming out of the logo, thus it is slower than the circles from a regular HD variant. Seen on Ed, Edd & Eddy's Big Picture Show. Cartoon Network Productions Hi-Hi Puffy AmiYumi.jpg|Widescreen version as seen on Hi-Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Cartoon Network Productions Re-Animated Castillan dub.png|On-screen logo with the copyright information. Seen only on Re-Animated. Codename.Kids.jpg|Completely still version, only used during Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (S6 E81), the Codename: Kids Next Door finale episode. (2008) It is also used when this logo appears after the Cartoon Network credits of a show in early 2006, except that the Cartoon Cartoons music plays. Inc.mp4 000007435.jpg|Version without parent company byline and Service Mark symbol, as seen on a Russian airing of a Courage the Cowardly Dog episode. CNP 1999 logo 4x3 2006 version.png|4:3/SD version (starting in late 2006) Gifit 1549388776028.gif|Animation (4:3/SD version; starting in late 2006) Screenshotter--Ben10S04E04BigFatAlienWedding1080p-22’50”.png|16:9/HD version (2005-late 2014) Gifit 1549386917104.gif|Animation (16:9/HD version) Vlcsnap-2017-01-06-10h37m26s117.png|On-screen logo with inverted version of 1992-2004 CN logo, map background, and parent company byline and Service Mark symbol in black text, as seen on DreamWorks Dragons. 2001–2003 (AOL Time Warner byline version) Cartoon Network Productions 2001.png Gifit 1549389924368.gif|Animation Vlcsnap-2015-08-29-00h31m38s0.png|Blacked-out byline seen in The Powerpuff Girls (1998) episode "Seed No Evil/City of Clipsville". Late 2014–2016 (Trade Mark ™ symbol version) Cartoon Network Productions Ripple with Trade Mark symbol (Late 2014-2016).jpg Gifit 1549385944782.gif|Animation CNP 1999 logo with Trade Mark Symbol variant SD version.png|When stretched in 4:3 like the 2006 version of the logo Cartoon Network Productions (4K).jpeg|Ultra HD version. |-| 2000= Cartoon Network Productions Toonheads The Lost Cartoons.jpg |-| Early 2000–2001= A Cartoon Network_Presentation_2000.png 21bac7eb220b4d2e5095b83075015b3c.png|2001 version |-| 2001–2012= CNSkull.png 7syPLh34bFuPThvLi1ed9g31142.jpg 93c87f578cd202d1b40b4fbae4b7a53b.jpg -as-cn2000.png 4VI0mB12lICYwDLw3I7L7A36366.jpg|2007 variation 008cab77f3e37fa6a7092faae4436d44.jpg|''Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters'' (2007) Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-12h59m47s706.png|2009 variation 369f2d7f9bad0e732ff2c1110c56a3a8.jpg|2011 variation CNP Skull logo variant on Eagleheart.png|Variant seen on Eagleheart. 2004–2011 2004–2007= vlcsnap-2015-09-28-21h05m55s487.png|''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, A vlcsnap-2015-09-28-21h06m39s999.png|''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, B 2012–present Screenshotter--Ben10DestroyAllAliensfullmovie-0’01”.png|''Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens'' intro (2012) CNP logo Chakra the Invincible.png|Logo seen on Chakra: The Invincible. Note that it has the word "PRESENTS" underneath the logo. Kid Krrish - Movie - Part 5 5 Chotoonz Kids Videos screenshot.png|''Kid Krrish'' (2013) CNP logo Monster Beach.JPG|Logo used on Monster Beach ''(2014) Cartoon Network Productions Australian variant 2.png|''Exchange Student Zero, Lamput, Bill and Tony, and The Sketchy Show (2015-present). Note that it is the same as the Monster Beach variant, but without the trademark symbol. Cartoon Network +1 UK Continuity (12.06.2018) -again that day- screenshot.png|Same as before, but the 2010 CN logo is larger. Screenshotter--RosquinhasOutraSemananoCartoonEpisdio1CartoonNetwork-6’14”.png|''Another Week on Cartoon'' (2015-present) CNP logo Vinicius & Tom Divertidos por Natureza.png|''Vinicius & Tom - Divertidos por Natureza'' (2016) CN logo El Septimo Caballero and WTQ What the Quest is This.jpg|''El Septimo Caballero'' and WTQ What the Quest is This (2016). Note that it uses the background of the network's CHECK it 4.0. CNP 2012 and Blink Industries logos Waiting for Gumball short.jpg|''Waiting for Gumball'' shorts (2017) Mighty Animation Cartoon Network (2018) screenshot.png|Logo used on Villainous, Viking Tales, and Toontorial. Note that the Villainous variant has a scary music. Cartoon Network (2015) screenshot (1).png|Monstruosos (2015). Note that the on-screen logo uses the CHECK it 3.5 ident of the network's Latin American feed. Cartoon Network (2015) screenshot (2).png|Pink background variant of the previous picture. Cartoon Network (2015) screenshot.png|Blue background variant. Screenshotter--CookingwithLionStevenUniverseShortHD-2’07”.jpg|Logo used on Steven Universe season 4 shorts (2016) Screenshotter--TotalDramaRamaCapitulo1Ingles-10’38”.png|Inverted version of 2010 CN logo as seen on Total DramaRama (2018). Note that the logo is at the bottom left of the screen. Cartoon Network Sign Off Adult Swim Sign On (November 9, 2018) 0-53 screenshot.png|Inverted version of 2010 CN logo, as seen after the airing of credits of Total DramaRama on Cartoon Network. Screenshotter--WatchTotalDramaRamaEpisode11-10’44”.png|2010 CN logo as seen on Total Dramarama (2018). Screenshotter--CN2018TDR.png|2010 CN logo as seen at the end of Total Dramarama (2018). Screenshotter--CartoonNetworkContinuityNovember12132018-2’50”.png|Same as before, but without a black background. Screenshotter--GuauAlexisMoyano2018-11’26”.jpg|''Guau'' (2018). Similar to the Monstruosos variant, but the 2010 CN logo is larger. Background color is similar to Dimensional Ident - Yellow. Screenshotter--ElTagLaleyendadeZetaOzzCartoonNetwork-3’14”.png|''The Legend of Zeta and Ozz'' (2019). Background color is similar to Dimensional Ident - Cyan and on the 2016 Exploding Boxes on-screen logo when a black © square collides with white (N) square to form the 2010 version of the Cartoon Network checkerboard logo. November 2, 2012; 2016–present November 2, 2012= |-| 2016–present= CNP 2016 logo.png CNP 2016 logo SD version.png|When stretched in 14:9 aspect ratio Gifit 1540807353801.gif|Animation Cartoon Network Adult Swim - Summer Camp Island Weekend continuity (July 7-8, 2018) screenshot.png|Logo in 16:9 aspect ratio, as seen on Cartoon Network version of Summer Camp Island credits Cartoon Network Adult Swim - Continuity (June 15, 2018) screenshot.png|Logo in 4:3, as seen on Cartoon Network version of Ben 10 reboot credits Screenshotter--AdventureTimeonAdultSwimFebruary42019-2’03”.png|When shown on split-screen credits of the show on Cartoon Network. In-credit logos 1994–2016= CNP-TheMoxyShowWorldPremiere.PNG|''The Moxy Show World Premiere'' (1994) 5d7c86e69c07272816156ba1c1d30989.jpg|Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994, A) 7fdc3a38-0c7c-4f72-9269-e784577c238b.jpg|Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994, B) d19101d10558b1840bddc3310611f437.png|Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994, Time Warner version) bb5b7df5-b265-408e-b364-108976a01566.jpg|Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1995) f963bf62c3a518642dce7eb6fd34d0c5.png|Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1995, Time Warner version) CNP logo Courage the Cowardly Dog pilot episode variant.png|''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' pilot episode variant (1996) Non time warner.png|''Space Ghost: Coast to Coast'' (1996-1997) Time Warner 94-97.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1997) Time Warner Enlarged.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast: Zoltran'' (1997) Unknown.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1997) Screenshotter--RareCartoonNetworkProductionsendtag1997-0’04”.png|Cartoon Network block on MTV 1 (1997, Hungary). Note that TENIL probably stands for "Turner Entertainment Networks International Ltd." bandicam 2019-03-20 14-53-20-008.jpg|Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1998) 7dfbba39-d250-4856-9fc6-85b7ce79a50c.jpg|With the CNN copyright byline from SGCTC (1998) GW173H134.png|''Fat Dog Mendoza'' (1998) Cartoon Network Space Ghost Coast to Coast 1999.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast'' (1999) Fire and Moving.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast: Girl Hair (1999) 55bfa817-2178-4901-b8ba-a352563c38d2.jpg dcc29eb698d780b0e9e33e3bf5cc9b33.jpg|''Brak Presents the Brak Show Starring Brak'' (2000) 7d1b644e-2740-4a87-95cf-98fc23c3b788.jpg|The Popeye Show (2001) Sealab 2021 Small.png|''Sealab 2021'' (Black background variant, 2001) CNP European variant Cramp Twins.jpg|''The Cramp Twins'' (2001) Sealab 2021 Master Shake Apperance.png|''Sealab 2021: Murphy Murph and the Feng Shui Bunch'' (2001) The Brak show The Eye.png|''The Brak Show: The Eye'' (2001) Sealab 2021 Small Inverted.png|''Sealab 2021'' (White background variant, 2001) fe23722f-3c35-4ca7-b22d-602467a7161b.jpg|The Popeye Show (2002, Red) 92062b75-d3cf-4c6e-9d42-fbad57423966.jpg|The Popeye Show (2002, Green) vlcsnap-2015-09-28-21h07m43s499.png|''Sealab 2021: Bizzaro'' (2002) 3f7dc3ddfc234b24ab807ad3f743a4d3.png|Collin vs. the World (2002) Brak show V1.png|''The Brak Show/Sealab 2021'' (Version 1) The brak show the feud.png|''The Brak Show: Feud'' (2002) ZfWi9Dd2iVybvGiufPhPEw924666.jpg|''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' (2000-2007) Bandicam 2019-03-20 15-00-24-542.jpg|The Brak Show/Sealab 2021 (2003, A) bandicam 2019-03-20 15-05-56-945.jpg|The Brak Show/Sealab 2021 (2003, B) Cartoon Network Peguin Behind Bars incredit logo.png|''Penguin Behind Bars'' (2003) Sealab 2021 Zombie Cat.png|''Sealab 2021: Neptunati'' (2004) CNP Santo vs Clones.png|''Santo vs. The Clones'' (2004). Note that there is a word "PRODDUCCIONES" underneath the 1992-2004 CN logo and it is hand-drawn. CN incredit logo Robotboy.png|''Robotboy'' (2005-2008) Small DVD version.png|''Space Ghost Coast to Coast: Volume Five: From the Kentucky Nightmare'' DVD (2008) CNP 2004 and 1994 logos Johnny Bravo goes to Bollywood.jpg|''Johnny Goes to Bollywood'' (2008) Roll No one.jpg|''Roll No. 21'' (2010-present) Image10.jpg|''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2011-2015) 67a682846725e76393770b31dc45e46d.jpg|''Johnny Bravo Goes to Bollywood'' (2011) CNP Ben 10 Ultimate Challenge version 2.png|''Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge'' (International variant, except the Southeast Asian version; 2011) CN Logo Blox Brigade.png|''Blox Brigade'' (2014) CN logo on Codename Kids Next Door Japanese credits.jpg|''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (Japanese credits version) CN in credit logo in Courage the Cowardly Dog credits.png|''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (Japanese version) Screen Shot 2018-06-16 at 12.43.55.png|''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' (Japanese credits version) |-| 2005–2011= GW269H206.jpg CNP logo The Powerpuff Girls Z.png|''The Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006) Skatoony CN logo.png|''Skatoony'' (2007-2010) CNP 2004 and 1994 logos Johnny Bravo goes to Bollywood.jpg|''Johnny Goes to Bollywood'' (2008) Star Wats001215675.jpg|''Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Preview Special'' (2008)|link=https://vimeo.com/260947824 Santo 000149862.jpg|''Mask of Santo'' (2008) CNP 2004-2011 logo Ben 10 Desafio Final.jpg|''Ben 10: Desafio Final'' (2011) CNP logo The Five Senses.png|''The Five Senses'' (2011) |-| 2012–present= NOTE: On-screen logos that play the Cartoon Cartoons jingle (like the network's 1999–2016 main production logo) are marked with an asterisk. CNP logo Save the CQ 1.png|''La CQ'' (2012) CNP logo Save the CQ 2.png|Ditto, but without the Televisa logo and has a word "Presenta" underneath the 2010 CN logo. Toonix shorts variant.png|''Toonix'' (2012) CNP logo Ben 10 Ultimate Challenge.png|''Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge Asia'' (2013) CNP logo Animal Control Season 1.png|''Animal Control: Season 1'' (2013)* CNP logo The Fog of Courage.png|''Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Fog of Courage'' (2014)* Screenshotter--JorelsBrotherSeason1EPISODE01SUBENGLISH-10’54”.jpg|''Jorel's Brother'' (2014) CN Logo Blox Brigade 2.jpg|''Blox Brigade'' (2014) Cartoon Network Productions Asian variant 2.png|''Animal Control: Season 2'' (2015) Cartoon Network Productions Australian variant.png|''Bill and Tony'' (2015) Vlcsnap-2015-10-13-21h17m48s51.png|2010 Cartoon Network logo with the 2013 Cartoon Network Studios logo seen on Over the Garden Wall. It has a copyright information that is shown below their respective logos. CN 2010 logo withe the 2013 CNS logo.jpg|Same as before, but the copyright notice for Adventure Time is displayed instead. CN incredit logo Kral Sakir.png|''Kral Sakir'' (2016) CNP loogo Ok Ko! Let There Be Heroes variant.png|''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2017) CN logo Beat Monsters.png|''Beat Monsters'' (2017) CN 2010 logo in Clarence credits Japanese dub.png|''Clarence'' (Japanese version) CN 2010 logo in Clarence credits.png|Same as before, but the channel's name is in English CN 2010 logo in Japanese in Uncle Grandpa credits.png|''Uncle Grandpa'' (Japanese version) CN 2010 logo in Uncle Grandpa credits.png|Same as before, but the channel's name is in English CN 2010 logo with Japanese text in Steven Universe.png|''Steven Universe'' (Japanese version) CN 2010 logo in Steven Universe credits Japanese dub.png|Same as before, but the channel's name is in English CN logo Japanese Mixels.jpg|''Mixels'' (Japanese version) 48394236 499207927236207 3727188210200084480 n.png|''Bakugan: Battle Planet'' (2018) |-| November 2, 2012= CNP Sons of Ram.JPG|''Sons of Ram'' (2012) Videos Cartoon Network Logo 1999 Cartoon Network Studios Logo (2001)-Cartoon Network (1999) Cartoon Network - Generic Endtag Logo (2016) Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Media Category:International Category:Television distribution companies Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:AT&T Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Television